Epic Oneshots
by Thalico RULZ
Summary: This is about the epic short stories of Thalico. I may put other couple oneshots if I get more than three requests on each couple. I'm not a supporter of Thaluke, a couple with Percy that is not Percabeth, Lazel, and Jeyna.


#E#p#i#c# #O#n#e#s#h#o#t#s##  
# #T#h#i#s# #i#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #e#p#i#c# #s#h#o#r#t# #s#t#o#r#i#e#s# #o#f# #T#h#a#l#i#c#o#.# #I# #m#a#y# #p#u#t# #o#t#h#e#r# #c#o#u#p#l#e# #o#n#e#s#h#o#t#s# #i#f# #I# #g#e#t# #m#o#r#e# #t#h#a#n# #t#h#r#e#e# #r#e#q#u#e#s#t#s# #o#n# #e#a#c#h# #c#o#u#p#l#e#.# #I## m# #n#o#t# #a# #s#u#p#p#o#r#t#e#r# #o#f# #T#h#a#l#u#k#e#,# #a# #c#o#u#p#l#e# #o#f# #P#e#r#c#y# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #n#o#t# #P#e#r#c#a#b#e#t#h#,# #L#a#z#e#l#,# #a#n#d# #J#e#y#n#a#.##  
# #*#T#h#a#l#i#c#o#*##  
# #-#C#h#r#i#s#t#m#a#s#-##  
# #O#n# #C#h#r#i#s#t#m#a#s# #E#v#e#,# #N#i#c#o# #a#n#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a#,# #u#n#k#n#o#w#n# #t#o# #e#a#c#h# #o#t#h#e#r#,# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e#d# #a# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# ## C#h#r#i#s#t#m#a#s# #p#r#e#s#e#n#t## #t#o# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r#.##  
# #T#h#e# #n#e#x#t# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g#.#.#.#.##  
# ## A#A#H#H#H#H#H#!## #N#i#c#o# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #r#a#n# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#i#s# #c#a#b#i#n#,# #w#i#l#d#l#y# #f#l#a#i#l#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#s#,# #a#n#d# #r#a#n# #s#t#r#a#i#g#h#t# #i#n#t#o# #P#e#r#c#y## s# #c#a#b#i#n#.##  
# ## W#h#a#t## s# #w#r#o#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #t#i#m#e#?## #P#e#r#c#y# #s#a#i#d#,# #i#n#d#i#c#a#t#i#n#g# #t#i#r#e#d#n#e#s#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #p#r#a#n#k# #N#i#c#o# #a#n#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #p#u#l#l#i#n#g# #o#n# #e#a#c#h# #o#t#h#e#r# #f#o#r# #e#v#e#r#y# #o#t#h#e#r# #C#h#r#i#s#t#m#a#s#.##  
# #N#i#c#o# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #u#n#a#b#l#e# #t#o# #c#a#l#m# #d#o#w#n#,# #s#o# #P#e#r#c#y#,# #c#u#r#i#o#u#s# #n#o#w#,# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #g#o# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#i#s# #c#a#b#i#n# #t#o# #s#e#e# #w#h#a#t# #m#a#d#e# #N#i#c#o# #p#r#a#c#t#i#c#a#l#l#y# #h#y#s#t#e#r#i#c#a#l#.##  
# ## N#o#!# #D#o#n## t#!# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #w#i#l#l# #k#i#l#l# #m#e#!## #N#i#c#o# #b#e#g#g#e#d#,# #h#o#l#d#i#n#g# #P#e#r#c#y## s# #a#r#m#.##  
# #P#e#r#c#y# #g#a#v#e# #N#i#c#o# #a# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #w#e#i#r#d#e#d# #o#u#t# #l#o#o#k#,# #b#u#t# #o#b#l#i#g#i#n#g#l#y# #s#t#o#p#p#e#d#.##  
# #A#b#o#u#t# #a#t# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #t#i#m#e#,# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #s#t#o#r#m#e#d# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#e#r# #c#a#b#i#n#,# #l#i#t#e#r#a#l#l#y#.# #T#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #a# #d#a#r#k# #c#l#o#u#d# #a#b#o#v#e# #h#e#r#,# #f#l#a#s#h#i#n#g# #l#i#g#h#t#n#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #o#c#c#a#s#i#o#n#a#l# #b#o#o#m#s# #o#f# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#.##  
# ## W#h#e#r#e#.# #I#s#.# #T#h#a#t#.# #I#n#f#u#r#i#a#t#i#n#g#.# #S#o#n# #o#f#.# #H#A#D#E#S#!## #S#h#e# #y#e#l#l#e#d#,# #a#n#d# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #r#a#n# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #h#e#r#.# ##  
# ## T#h#a#l#i#a#,# #c#a#l#m# #d#o#w#n#.# #W#h#a#t## s# #w#r#o#n#g#?## #S#h#e# #a#s#k#e#d#,# #r#e#s#t#r#a#i#n#i#n#g# #a# #f#u#m#i#n#g# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #o#f# #Z#e#u#s#.##  
# ## W#e#l#l#,# #i#t# #s#e#e#m#s# #y#o#u## r#e# #i#n# #s#e#r#i#o#u#s# #t#r#o#u#b#l#e#.## #P#e#r#c#y# #w#h#i#s#t#l#e#d#,# #w#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d#o#w# #w#h#i#l#e# #s#a#i#d# #s#o#n# #o#f# #H#a#d#e#s# #c#o#w#e#r#e#d# #i#n# #a# #c#o#r#n#e#r#.# ##  
# ## T#H#A#T# #F#R#E#A#K#I#N#G# #P#I#L#E# #O#F# #C#R#A#P# #P#A#I#N#T#E#D# #M#Y# #C#A#B#I#N# #P#I#N#K#!## #R#o#a#r#e#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#s# #s#h#e# #s#t#o#m#p#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #P#e#r#c#y## s# #c#a#b#i#n#.##  
# ## O#h# #d#e#a#r# #o#h# #d#e#a#r# #o#h# #d#e#a#r# #F#a#t#e#s# #s#a#v#e# #m#e# #F#a#t#h#e#r# #I## m# #s#o#r#r#y# #n#o#w# #h#e#l#p# #m#e# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #I## m# #g#o#n#n#a# #d#i#e# #I# #n#e#e#d# #a# #m#i#n#u#t#e# #t#o# #w#r#i#t#e# #m#y# #w#i#l#l# #I# #c#a#n## t# #d#i#e# #s#o# #y#o#u#n#g# #I## m# #o#n#l#y# #f#i#f#t#e#e#n# #I# #h#a#v#e#n## t# #e#v#e#n# #l#e#a#r#n#e#d# #t#o# #d#r#i#v#e# #y#e#t#,## #N#i#c#o# #m#u#t#t#e#r#e#d# #d#e#s#p#e#r#a#t#e#l#y# #a#s# #h#e# #w#a#i#t#e#d# #f#o#r# #h#i#s# #d#o#o#m#.##  
# #A# #l#a#u#g#h#i#n#g# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#s# #s#h#e# #f#l#u#n#g# #o#p#e#n# #P#e#r#c#y## s# #d#o#o#r#,# #a#n#d# #g#l#a#r#e#d#.##  
# #P#e#r#c#y# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #s#i#d#l#e#d# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#a#y#,# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# ## s#a#f#e#t#y# #z#o#n#e## ;# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h#.##  
# ## A#l#r#i#g#h#t#,# #w#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #t#h#a#t# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #p#r#a#t#!## #s#n#a#r#l#e#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#s# #s#h#e# #s#e#a#r#c#h#e#d# #f#o#r# #N#i#c#o#,# #n#o#w# #a# #p#r#a#c#t#i#c#a#l#l#y# #t#r#e#m#b#l#i#n#g# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #p#i#l#e# #o#f# #b#l#a#c#k# #c#l#o#t#h#e#s#.##  
# #S#h#e# #e#v#e#n#t#u#a#l#l#y# #f#o#u#n#d# #N#i#c#o#,# #w#h#o#s#e# #e#y#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #s#t#r#e#t#c#h#e#d# #w#i#d#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#e#r#r#o#r#,# #a#n#d# #d#r#a#g#g#e#d# #h#i#m# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e#.# #S#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #b#e#a#t# #t#h#e# #c#r#a#p# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#i#m# #p#h#y#s#i#c#a#l#l#y# #a#n#d# #m#e#n#t#a#l#l#y#.##  
# #A#f#t#e#r# #t#h#a#t#,# #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d#,# ## R#e#m#o#v#e# #t#h#e# #p#i#n#k#,# #N#O#W#!## #S#h#e# #y#e#l#l#e#d#,# #g#i#v#i#n#g# #h#i#m# #a# #b#l#a#s#t# #o#f# #l#i#g#h#t#n#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #g#o#o#d# #m#e#a#s#u#r#e#,#.##  
# #A# #f#e#w# #h#o#u#r#s# #l#a#t#e#r#,# #N#i#c#o# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #s#c#r#u#b#b#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #w#a#l#l#s# #o#f# #b#r#i#g#h#t# #p#i#n#k# #a#n#d# #g#l#i#t#t#e#r# #o#f# #t#h#e# #Z#e#u#s# #c#a#b#i#n#.##  
# #-#K#i#t#t#e#n#-##  
# ## W#h#a#t## s# #t#h#i#s#?## #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#s#k#e#d# #c#o#n#f#u#s#e#d#l#y# #a#s# #s#h#e# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #t#o# #s#e#e# #N#i#c#o# #s#t#r#u#g#g#l#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#o#l#d# #a# #s#q#u#i#r#m#i#n#g# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#l#a#c#k# #k#i#t#t#e#n#.##  
# ## A# #k#i#t#t#e#n#,# #M#i#s#s# #O#b#l#i#v#i#o#u#s#.## #N#i#c#o# #m#u#t#t#e#r#e#d# #s#a#r#c#a#s#t#i#c#a#l#l#y# #a#s# #h#e# #h#a#n#d#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #i#t# #t#o# #h#e#r#,# #w#h#e#r#e# #s#h#e# #h#e#l#d# #i#t#,# #c#o#n#f#u#s#e#d#.##  
# ## W#h#y## # #T#h#a#l#i#a# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #s#a#y#,# #b#u#t# #N#i#c#o# #c#u#t# #i#n#.##  
# ## S#t#u#p#i#d# #A#p#h#r#o#d#i#t#e# #a#n#d# #H#e#c#a#t#e# #k#i#d#s# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #i#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #a# #g#o#o#d# #i#d#e#a# #t#o# #d#e#c#o#r#a#t#e# #m#y# #r#o#o#m# #w#i#t#h# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e#s# #o#f# #k#i#t#t#e#n#s#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #t#u#r#n# #i#n#t#o# #a# #r#e#a#l# #k#i#t#t#e#n# #i#f# #I# #t#r#y# #t#o# #r#e#m#o#v#e# #t#h#e#m#.# #N#o#w# #t#h#e#y## r#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #i#n#f#i#r#m#a#t#r#y# #r#e#c#o#v#e#r#i#n#g# #f#r#o#m# #t#r#a#u#m#a#.## #  
# #H#e# #s#a#i#d#,# #a#n#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #s#t#o#o#d# #s#t#i#l#l#,# #s#h#a#k#i#n#g#.##  
# ## W#h#y# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #s#h#a#k#i#n#g#?## #h#e# #a#s#k#e#d#,# #b#u#t# #h#e# #s#o#o#n# #g#o#t# #h#i#s# #a#n#s#w#e#r#.# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #w#a#s# #s#h#a#k#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #l#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#.##  
# ## H#A#H#A#H#A#!# #I# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #t#h#e#r#e# #t#o# #s#e#e# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#c#e#!## #S#h#e# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #l#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#,# #t#h#e# #k#i#t#t#e#n# #m#e#w#l#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #p#r#o#t#e#s#t# #a#s# #i#t# #w#a#s# #s#h#a#k#e#n#.##  
# ## I#t## s# #n#o#t# #f#u#n#n#y#,## #N#i#c#o# #g#r#u#m#b#l#e#d#.##  
# ## A#w#w#.#.# #i#s# #w#i#t#t#l#e# #N#i#c#o# #u#p#f#e#t#?## #T#h#a#l#i#a# #m#o#c#k#e#d#,# #h#o#l#d#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #k#i#t#t#e#n#.##  
# ## A#n#y#w#a#y#,# #w#h#a#t## s# #t#h#i#s# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #g#u#y## s# #n#a#m#e#?## #S#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #h#u#r#r#i#e#d#l#y#,# #s#e#e#i#n#g# #N#i#c#o## s# #f#a#c#e# #d#a#r#k#e#n#.##  
# ## I#t# #d#o#e#s#n## t# #h#a#v#e# #a#n#y# #n#a#m#e#.## #  
# ## T#h#e#n# #I## l#l# #n#a#m#e# #i#t# #a#s# #N#i#c#o# #J#u#n#i#o#r#!## #T#h#a#l#i#a# #e#x#c#l#a#i#m#e#d#,# #s#t#i#l#l# #l#a#u#g#h#i#n#g#.##  
# #N#i#c#o# #s#c#o#w#l#e#d#,# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d# ## D#o#n## t# #y#o#u# #d#a#r#e#.## ##  
# ## M#a#k#e# #m#e## #  
# #N#i#c#o# #s#i#g#h#e#d# #r#e#s#i#g#n#e#d#l#y#,# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#u#t#,# #h#a#n#d#s# #j#a#m#m#e#d# #i#n# #p#o#c#k#e#t#s#.# ## Y#o#u#r# #k#i#t#t#e#n#.# #I# #d#o#n## t# #c#a#r#e#.## #  
# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #s#m#i#l#e#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #h#e#l#d# #t#h#e# #n#e#w#l#y# #n#a#m#e#d# #N#i#c#o# #J#u#n#i#o#r#,# #N#.#J#.# #f#o#r# #s#h#o#r#t#,# #a#s# #s#h#e# #s#a#w# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #t#i#n#y# #k#i#t#t#e#n# #c#l#i#n#g#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#c#k# #o#f# #N#i#c#o## s# #s#h#i#r#t#,# #u#n#k#n#o#w#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #o#w#n#e#r#.##  
# #-#B#i#r#t#h#d#a#y#-##  
# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #g#r#o#a#n#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #i#r#r#i#t#a#t#i#o#n# #a#s# #N#i#c#o# #i#n#s#i#s#t#e#d# #o#n# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #c#o#n#g#r#a#t#u#l#a#t#e# #h#i#s# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y#.# #A#n#d# #c#u#r#r#e#n#t#l#y#,# #h#e# #w#a#s# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #w#e#a#s#e#l# #a# ## H#a#p#p#y# #B#i#r#t#h#d#a#y## #o#u#t# #f#r#o#m# #T#h#a#l#i#a#.##  
# ## I# #d#o#n## t# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #g#e#t# #w#h#y# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #c#e#l#e#b#r#a#t#e# #y#o#u#r# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y#,# #N#i#c#k#y#.# #F#o#r# #m#e#,# #i#t# #a#p#p#a#r#e#n#t#l#y# #s#e#e#m#s# #i#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#s#t# #d#a#y# #o#f# #m#y# #l#i#f#e#.## #T#h#a#l#i#a# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #N#i#c#o# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#g#a#i#n#.##  
# ## D#o#n## t# #c#a#l#l# #m#e# #N#i#c#k#y#.# #A#n#d# #b#e#s#i#d#e#s#,# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #a#n#d# #P#e#r#c#y# #s#a#i#d# #i#t#,## #N#i#c#o# #s#a#i#d#,# #s#o#u#n#d#i#n#g# #l#i#k#e# #a# #w#h#i#n#y# #t#e#n#-#y#e#a#r#-#o#l#d#.##  
# ## A#c#c#o#r#d#i#n#g# #t#o# #m#y#s#e#l#f#,# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #w#h#o# #s#a#y# #H#a#p#p#y# #B#i#r#t#h#d#a#y#s# #a#r#e# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#e# #w#i#m#p#s#.## ##  
# ## I# #s#a#i#d# #i#t# #o#n# #y#o#u#r# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y## #  
# ## Y#e#a#h#,# #b#u#t# #y#o#u# #d#i#d#n## t# #s#a#y# #i#t#,# #y#o#u# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d# #i#t# #o#u#t# #s#o# #l#o#u#d#,# #I## m# #s#u#r#p#r#i#s#e#d# #H#a#d#e#s# #d#i#d#n## t# #h#e#a#r# #i#t#.## #  
# #N#i#c#o# #l#a#u#g#h#e#d#,# #h#o#l#d#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #s#i#d#e#s#.# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #f#r#o#w#n#e#d#,# #g#l#a#r#i#n#g# #a#t# #h#i#m#,# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#o# ## s#h#u#t# #u#p## e#d#.##  
# ## I#-#I#t# #w#a#s# #s#-#s#o# #f#u#n#n#-#n#y#!## #h#e# #s#a#i#d#.# ## Y#o#-#o#u#r# #f#a#c#-#c#e# #w#e#n#t# #a#l#l# #r#-#r#e#d#,# #a#n#d# #y#-#y#o#u# #b#-#b#l#u#s#-#s#h#e#d#!## #H#e# #b#a#r#e#l#y# #m#a#n#a#g#e#d# #t#o# #g#e#t# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#d#s# #o#u#t# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #c#o#n#v#u#l#s#i#o#n#s# #o#f# #l#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #a#g#a#i#n#.##  
# ## I# #n#e#v#e#r# #b#l#u#s#h#e#d#!## #T#h#a#l#i#a# #s#a#i#d#,# #b#l#u#s#h#i#n#g#.##  
# ## Y#o#u## r#e# #d#o#i#n#g# #i#t# #n#o#w#!## #  
# ## A#m# #n#o#t#!## #  
# ## A#r#e# #s#o#!## #  
# ## A#m# #n#o#t#!## #  
# ## A#r#e# #s#o#!## #  
# ## A#m# #n#o#t#!## #  
# #N#e#e#d#l#e#s#s# #t#o# #s#a#y#,# #N#i#c#o# #g#o#t# #h#i#s# ## H#a#p#p#y# #B#i#r#t#h#d#a#y## #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e#y# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #a#r#g#u#i#n#g#,# #b#y# #t#h#r#e#a#t#e#n#i#n#g# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #o#f# #t#e#l#l#i#n#g# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #t#h#a#t# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #b#l#u#s#h#e#d#.##  
# #-#P#r#a#n#k#s#-##  
# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#o# #s#t#i#f#l#e#d# #l#a#u#g#h#s# #a#s# #c#a#m#p#e#r#s# #o#f# #C#a#m#p# #H#a#l#f#-#B#l#o#d#d# #g#o#t# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #i#n# #t#h#e#i#r# #p#r#a#n#k#s#,# #o#n#e# #c#a#b#i#n# #a#f#t#e#r# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r#.# #B#u#t# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #r#e#v#e#n#g#e# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d#.##  
# #Z#e#u#s# #C#a#b#i#n#:# #N#i#c#o# #d#i#d# #t#h#i#s# #a#l#o#n#e#,# #a#n#d# #g#o#t# #b#l#a#s#t#e#d# #b#y# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #w#a#s# #c#a#u#g#h#t#.##  
# #H#e#r#a## s# #C#a#b#i#n#:# #S#k#i#p#p#e#d#.##  
# #P#o#s#e#i#d#o#n# #C#a#b#i#n#:# #P#a#i#n#t#e#d# ## A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #l#o#v#e#s# #L#u#k#e## #a#l#l# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #w#a#l#l#s#,# #a#n#d# #k#i#l#l#e#d# #a#n#d# #a#t#e# #s#e#a#f#o#o#d# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #P#e#r#c#y#.# #R#e#s#u#l#t#:# #P#e#r#c#y# #a#n#d# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #b#o#t#h# #y#e#l#l#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e#m#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #n#e#a#r#l#y# #d#r#o#w#n#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #P#e#r#c#y## s# #t#i#d#a#l# #w#a#v#e# #o#f# #a#n#g#e#r#,# #l#i#t#e#r#a#l#l#y#.##  
# #H#a#d#e#s# #C#a#b#i#n#:# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #d#i#d# #t#h#i#s# #a#l#o#n#e#,# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #k#e#p#t# #t#r#i#p#p#i#n#g#,# #s#l#i#p#p#i#n#g#,# #a#n#d# #l#o#s#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #b#a#l#a#n#c#e# #o#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #f#o#r# #a# #w#e#e#k#.##  
# #D#e#m#e#t#e#r# #C#a#b#i#n#:# #S#p#r#a#y#e#d# #s#a#l#t# #w#a#t#e#r# #o#n# #s#e#v#e#r#a#l# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#t#s#.# #R#e#s#u#l#t#:# #t#h#e#y# #w#o#k#e# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #c#a#b#i#n#s# #d#e#c#o#r#a#t#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #f#l#o#w#e#r#s#,# #w#h#i#c#h# #t#h#e#y# #h#a#t#e#.##  
# #A#r#t#e#m#i#s## #C#a#b#i#n#:# #S#k#i#p#p#e#d#.##  
# #A#p#o#l#l#o# #C#a#b#i#n#:# #A#p#o#l#l#o# #c#a#m#p#e#r#s# #f#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #b#o#w#s#t#r#i#n#g#s# #m#y#s#t#e#r#i#o#u#s#l#y# #s#n#i#p#p#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #p#a#i#r# #o#f# #s#c#i#s#s#i#o#r#s#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #i#n#t#r#u#m#e#n#t#s# #b#r#o#k#e#n#.# #R#e#s#u#l#t#:# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#o# #h#a#d# #t#o# #w#e#a#r# #h#a#t#s# #a#n#d# #h#u#g#e# #a#m#o#u#n#t#s# #o#f# #s#u#n#b#l#o#c#k# #t#o# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t# #t#h#e#m#s#e#l#v#e#s# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #s#e#a#r#i#n#g# #r#a#y#s# #o#f# #s#u#n# #t#h#a#t# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #t#h#e#m# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #n#e#x#t# #f#o#u#r# #d#a#y#s#.# #B#u#t# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#o# #r#e#c#i#e#v#e#d# #t#h#a#n#k#s# #f#r#o#m# #A#r#t#e#m#i#s#.##  
# #A#r#e#s# #C#a#b#i#n#:# #P#a#i#n#t#e#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #c#a#b#i#n# #h#o#t# #p#i#n#k#.# #R#e#s#u#l#t#:# #A#e#g#i#s# #b#e#c#a#m#e# #m#y#s#t#e#r#i#o#u#s#l#y# #m#i#s#s#i#n#g#,# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#o## s# #s#w#o#r#d# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #u#p# #l#a#t#e#r# #i#n# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l#s## #b#a#t#h#r#o#o#m#.##  
# #A#t#h#e#n#a# #C#a#b#i#n#:# #W#o#k#e# #u#p# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #t#h#e# #S#m#a#r#t#b#o#a#r#d# #o#n# #t#h#e#i#r# #c#a#b#i#n# #s#p#r#a#y# #p#a#i#n#t#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #b#l#a#c#k#,# #r#e#a#d#i#n#g# ## P#e#r#c#y# #l#o#v#e#s# #C#a#l#y#p#s#o## #  
# #R#e#s#u#l#t#:# #S#p#e#n#t# #t#h#e# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #w#e#e#k# #d#o#d#g#i#n#g# #t#r#a#p#s# #m#a#d#e# #b#y# #A#t#h#e#n#a# #c#a#m#p#e#r#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e#i#r# #S#m#a#r#t#b#o#a#r#d# #w#a#s# #r#u#i#n#e#d#.##  
# #A#p#h#r#o#d#i#t#e# #C#a#b#i#n#:# #C#l#o#t#h#e#s# #p#a#i#n#t#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #b#l#a#c#k#,# #J#u#s#t#i#n# #B#i#e#b#e#r# #p#o#s#t#e#r#s# #m#i#s#s#i#n#g#.# #R#e#s#u#l#t#:# #G#o#t# #c#u#r#s#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #A#p#h#r#o#d#i#t#e#,# #t#h#a#t# #c#a#u#s#e#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #t#o# #w#e#a#r# #p#e#r#m#a#n#e#n#t# #m#a#k#e# #u#p#,# #N#i#c#o# #t#o# #w#e#a#r# #c#l#o#t#h#e#s# #o#t#h#e#r# #t#h#a#n# #b#l#a#c#k#.# #P#l#u#s#,# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#g#u#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #e#a#c#h# #o#t#h#e#r# #f#o#r# #a# #w#e#e#k#.##  
# #H#e#r#m#e#s# #C#a#b#i#n#:# #S#k#i#p#p#e#d#.##  
# #D#i#o#n#y#s#u#s## #C#a#b#i#n#:# #S#k#i#p#p#e#d#.##  
# ## H#e#y#,## #T#h#a#l#i#a# #s#a#i#d#,# #a#f#t#e#r# #a#b#o#u#t# #f#o#u#r# #m#o#n#t#h#s# #l#a#t#e#r#,# #w#h#e#n# #a#l#l# #p#u#n#i#s#h#m#e#n#t#s# #h#a#d# #w#o#r#n# #o#f#f#,# ## i#t# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #f#u#n#.## #  
# ## A#g#r#e#e#d#.## #N#i#c#o# #s#a#i#d#,# #l#a#u#g#h#i#n#g#.##  
# #T#h#e#n# #t#h#e#y# #h#a#d# #t#o# #r#u#n# #f#o#r# #t#h#e#i#r# #l#i#v#e#s# #a#s# #a# #b#r#o#n#z#e# #d#r#a#g#o#n# #c#h#a#r#g#e#d# #t#h#e#m#,# #c#o#u#r#t#e#s#y# #o#f# #t#h#e# #H#e#p#h#e#s#t#u#s# #C#a#b#i#n# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e#y# #d#i#s#c#o#v#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #p#r#e#c#i#o#u#s# #t#o#o#l#s# #r#u#i#n#e#d#.##  
# #W#e#l#l#,# #m#a#y#b#e# #n#o#t# #a#l#l# #p#u#n#i#s#h#m#e#n#t#s#.##  
# #-#M#a#k#e# #u#p#-##  
# #E#v#e#n# #t#h#o#u#g#h# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#n#d# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #o#f#t#e#n# #f#o#u#g#h#t# #o#v#e#r# #s#m#a#l#l# #t#h#i#n#g#s#,# #o#n#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#e#y# #a#g#r#e#e#d# #o#n# #w#a#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #m#a#k#e# #u#p#.##  
# ## N#o#,# #S#i#l#e#n#a#.# #I# #d#e#f#i#n#i#t#e#l#y# #d#o# #n#o#t# #w#a#n#t# #b#l#u#s#h# #n#o#r# #e#y#e# #p#o#w#d#e#r#.## #T#h#a#l#i#a# #s#a#i#d#,# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #d#u#c#k# #a#w#a#y# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#p# #o#f# #A#p#h#r#o#d#i#t#e# #g#i#r#l#s#.# #S#h#e# #h#a#d# #l#o#s#t# #a# #b#e#t# #w#i#t#h# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h#,# #a#n#d# #a#s# #a# #r#e#s#u#l#t#,# #w#a#s# #f#o#r#c#e#d# #t#o# #s#p#e#n#d# #t#i#m#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #A#p#h#r#o#d#i#t#e# #g#r#o#u#p#,# #a#n#d# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #i#n#s#i#s#t#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #c#o#m#p#l#y# #t#o# #t#h#e#i#r# #w#i#s#h#e#s#.##  
# #A#n#d# #n#o#w# #t#h#e#y# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #g#i#v#e# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a# #m#a#k#e#o#v#e#r#.# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #w#a#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #p#r#o#t#e#s#t#,# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#e# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h## s# #e#y#e#.# #N#o#,# #s#h#e# #w#a#s#n## t# #b#a#c#k#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n# #f#r#o#m# #a# #d#a#r#e#.# ##  
# ## F#i#n#e#,# #f#i#n#e## #S#h#e# #g#r#u#m#b#l#e#d#,# #c#l#o#s#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #e#y#e#s# #a#n#d# #r#e#f#u#s#i#n#g# #t#o# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #h#e#r#s#e#l#f# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#i#r#r#o#r# #a#s# #t#h#e#y# #s#w#a#r#m#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #h#e#r#.##  
# ## T#h#a#l#i#a#!# #Y#o#u# #l#o#o#k# #g#r#e#a#t#!## #e#x#c#l#a#i#m#e#d# #L#a#c#y# #a#s# #s#h#e# #h#e#l#d# #u#p# #a# #m#i#r#r#o#r#.##  
# ## I# #f#e#e#l# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #a#w#f#u#l#,# #t#h#a#n#k# #y#o#u# #v#e#r#y# #m#u#c#h## #T#h#a#l#i#a# #m#u#t#t#e#r#e#d#,# #e#y#e#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #s#h#u#t# #t#i#g#h#t#.##  
# ## C## m#o#n#,# #y#o#u# #d#o#n## t# #l#o#o#k# #a#w#f#u#l## #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #s#a#i#d#,# #p#u#l#l#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #c#a#b#i#n#.##  
# ## I## m# #n#o#t# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#u#t# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#i#s#!## #E#x#c#l#a#i#m#e#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#s# #s#h#e# #c#l#u#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#p#o#s#t#.# ## W#e## r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #y#o#u# #o#p#e#n# #h#e#r# #e#y#e#s#.## #S#i#l#e#n#a# #s#a#i#d#,# #p#r#y#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #f#i#n#g#e#r#s# #o#f#f#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#h#o#l#e# #b#u#n#c#h# #p#r#a#c#t#i#c#a#l#l#y# #c#a#r#r#i#e#d# #t#h#e# #c#u#r#s#i#n#g# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #o#f# #Z#e#u#s# #t#o# #t#h#e# #a#r#e#n#a#,# #w#h#e#r#e# #P#e#r#c#y# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#o# #w#e#r#e# #s#p#a#r#r#i#n#g#.##  
# ## L#o#o#k#!# #T#h#e#r#e## s# #N#i#c#o#!## #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d#,# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#o# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #u#p#.##  
# ## W#h#y# #i#s# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #h#e#r#e#?## #H#e# #a#s#k#e#d# #c#o#n#f#u#s#e#d#l#y#.# ## I# #f#e#e#l# #e#x#t#r#e#m#e#l#y# #i#g#n#o#r#e#d#,## #P#e#r#c#y# #m#u#m#b#l#e#d#,# #a#n#d# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #l#a#u#g#h#e#d#,# #g#i#v#i#n#g# #P#e#r#c#y# #a# #k#i#s#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #c#h#e#e#k#.##  
# ## N#o#,# #n#o#,# #N#O#!# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h#,# #I## m# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #k#i#l#l# #y#o#u# #f#o#r# #t#h#i#s#!## #T#h#a#l#i#a# #y#e#l#l#e#d#,# #d#r#a#w#i#n#g# #N#i#c#o## s# #a#t#t#e#n#t#i#o#n#.# ## H#e#y#,# #T#h#a#l#s#,# #w#h#y# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #c#o#v#e#r#i#n#g# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#c#e#?## #  
# ## W#e# #g#a#v#e# #h#e#r# #a# #m#a#k#e#o#v#e#r## #S#i#l#e#n#a# #s#a#i#d# #r#a#t#h#e#r# #p#r#o#u#d#l#y#.# #N#i#c#o# #k#n#e#l#t# #d#o#w#n# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #T#h#a#l#i#a#,# #w#h#o# #w#a#s# #c#u#r#l#e#d# #u#p# #i#n# #a# #b#a#l#l#.# ## C## m#o#n#,# #i#t# #c#a#n## t# #b#e# #a#w#f#u#l# #i#f# #t#h#e#y# #g#a#v#e# #y#o#u# #i#t#.# #B#e#s#i#d#e#s#,# #I# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#l#l#y# #t#h#i#n#k# #a# #m#a#k#e#o#v#e#r# #i#s# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #t#h#a#n# #a# #m#a#k#e#o#v#e#r# #t#e#s#t#,# #w#h#i#c#h# #I# #h#a#d# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #t#h#i#s# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g#.## #  
# ## D#e#a#t#h# #B#o#y#,# #g#o# #a#w#a#y#.## #M#u#t#t#e#r#e#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a#.##  
# ## A#l#r#i#g#h#t#.# #W#e## r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #d#o# #i#t# #o#u#r#s#e#l#v#e#s#.## #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #s#a#i#d#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #p#r#y# #T#h#a#l#i#a## s# #h#a#n#d#s# #o#f#f# #o#f# #h#e#r# #f#a#c#e#.# #T#h#e#y# #s#t#r#u#g#g#l#e#d# #i#n# #a# #m#i#n#i# #w#a#r#,# #a#n#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #g#a#v#e# #u#p#,# #d#r#o#p#p#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #h#a#n#d#s#,# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #N#i#c#o# #f#u#l#l# #i#n# #t#h#e# #f#a#c#e#.##  
# ## H#a#p#p#y# #n#o#w#?## #S#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #d#e#s#p#a#i#r#i#n#g#l#y#.# #N#i#c#o# #w#a#s# #s#t#a#r#i#n#g# #a#t# #h#e#r#,# #m#o#u#t#h# #o#p#e#n#.##  
# ## S#h#u#t# #y#o#u#r# #m#o#u#t#h#,# #y#o#u## r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #c#a#t#c#h# #f#l#i#e#s#,## #T#h#a#l#i#a# #s#n#a#p#p#e#d#.# #T#h#e#n# #N#i#c#o# #d#i#d# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #s#u#r#p#r#i#s#e#d# #h#e#r# #e#v#e#n# #m#o#r#e#.##  
# #H#e# #k#i#s#s#e#d# #h#e#r#.##  
# #T#h#e#n# #t#h#e#y# #d#r#e#w# #a#p#a#r#t#,# #N#i#c#o# #a#n#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #b#o#t#h# #b#l#u#s#h#i#n#g#.# ## S#o#r#r#y## #M#u#m#b#l#e#d# #a# #b#r#i#g#h#t# #r#e#d# #N#i#c#o#.# #A#p#h#r#o#d#i#t#e# #g#i#r#l#s# #w#e#r#e# #c#h#e#e#r#i#n#g#,# #a#n#d# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #w#a#s# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #e#v#e#r#y#w#h#e#r#e# #b#u#t# #h#i#m#.# #T#h#e#n# #s#l#o#w#l#y#,# #a# #s#m#i#l#e# #s#p#r#e#a#d# #a#c#r#o#s#s# #h#e#r# #f#a#c#e#.##  
# ## I# #c#a#n## t# #b#e#l#i#e#v#e# #i#t# #t#o#o#k# #y#o#u# #s#o# #l#o#n#g#.## #S#h#e# #s#a#i#d#,# #k#i#s#s#i#n#g# #h#i#m# #a#g#a#i#n#.##  
# #-#T#h#r#e#e# #y#e#a#r#s#-##  
# #N#i#c#o# #s#a#t# #a#t# #a# #t#a#b#l#e#,# #f#i#d#g#e#t#i#n#g# #n#e#r#v#o#u#s#l#y#.# #F#i#n#a#l#l#y#,# #a# #w#o#m#a#n# #s#a#t# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #h#i#m#.# ## H#i#,# #I## m# #T#h#a#l#i#a#,## #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d#.##  
# ## N#i#c#o## #H#e# #s#a#i#d#,# #s#h#a#k#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #h#a#n#d#.##  
# #T#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #o#r#d#e#r# #f#o#o#d#,# #w#h#e#n# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y#,# #h#i#s# #b#e#l#l#y# #g#r#o#w#l#e#d#.##  
# #F#l#u#s#h#i#n#g# #p#i#n#k#,# #N#i#c#o# #a#t#t#e#m#p#t#e#d# #t#o# #c#o#v#e#r# #t#h#i#s# #e#m#b#a#r#r#a#s#s#i#n#g# #e#p#i#s#o#d#e# #b#y# #s#a#y#i#n#g#,# ## U#h#,# #s#o#r#r#y#.# #T#h#i#s# #o#n#l#y# #h#a#p#p#e#n#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #o#n#c#e# #a# #y#e#a#r#,# #b#u#t# #i#t# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #t#o#d#a#y#.## #  
# #T#h#e#n# #r#i#g#h#t# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#a#t#,# #h#i#s# #b#e#l#l#y# #g#a#v#e# #t#h#r#e#e# #m#o#r#e# #t#r#a#i#t#o#r#o#u#s# #s#o#u#n#d#s#.##  
# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #s#a#i#d#,# #l#a#u#g#h#i#n#g#,# ## W#e#l#l#!# #I#t# #s#e#e#m#s# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#r#e#e# #y#e#a#r#s# #h#a#v#e# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #p#a#s#s#e#d#!## #  
# #-#H#e#n#n#a# #t#a#t#t#o#o#s#-##  
# ## O#w#!## #  
# #P#e#r#c#y# #s#a#i#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #m#i#l#l#i#o#n#t#h# #t#i#m#e# #a#s# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #a#t#t#e#m#p#t#e#d# #t#o# #p#u#l#l# #h#i#m# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #h#e#n#n#a# #t#a#t#t#o#o# #p#a#r#l#o#r#,# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# ## a#c#c#i#d#e#n#t#a#l#l#y## #k#e#p#t# #s#q#u#e#e#z#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #a#r#m# #h#a#r#d#e#r# #t#h#a#n# #c#o#m#f#o#r#t#.##  
# ## H#o#n#e#s#t#l#y#,# #S#e#a#w#e#e#d# #B#r#a#i#n#.# #H#e#n#n#a# #t#a#t#t#o#o#s# #a#r#e# #n#o#n#-#p#e#r#m#a#n#e#n#t#!## #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #s#a#i#d#,# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #s#u#c#c#e#e#d#i#n#g# #i#n# #d#r#a#g#g#i#n#g# #h#i#m# #i#n#s#i#d#e#.##  
# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#o# #w#e#r#e# #w#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #s#c#e#n#e#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #l#a#u#g#h#i#n#g# #h#y#s#t#e#r#i#c#a#l#l#y#.##  
# #T#h#e#y# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #w#e#r#e# #s#t#a#r#t#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#a#v#e# #t#a#t#t#o#o#s# #d#r#a#w#n# #o#n# #t#h#e#i#r# #a#r#m#s#,# #a#l#t#h#o#u#g#h# #N#i#c#o# #h#a#d# #s#u#g#g#e#s#t#e#d# #t#o# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#b#o#u#t# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #o#n#e# #o#n# #h#e#r# #f#a#c#e#.# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #h#a#d# #s#u#g#g#e#s#t#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #h#e# #s#h#u#t# #u#p#.##  
# ## F#i#n#i#s#h#e#d#!## #N#i#c#o# #e#x#c#l#a#i#m#e#d# #g#l#e#e#f#u#l#l#y# #a#s# #h#e# #w#h#i#p#p#e#d# #h#i#s# #a#r#m# #o#u#t#,# #a#n#d# #s#h#o#w#e#d# #i#t# #p#r#o#u#d#l#y# #t#o# #T#h#a#l#i#a#,# #w#h#o# #w#a#s#n## t# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #y#e#t#.##  
# #N#i#c#o## s# #t#a#t#t#o#o# #w#a#s# #a# #s#k#u#l#l# #w#i#t#h# #a# #j#a#g#g#e#d# #l#i#g#h#t#n#i#n#g# #b#o#l#t# #p#i#e#r#c#i#n#g# #i#t#.#(#A#/#N#:# #H#i#n#t# #h#i#n#t# #T#h#a#l#i#c#o#)##  
# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #g#o#t# #h#e#r#s# #d#o#n#e#,# #w#h#i#c#h# #s#a#i#d# ## I#f# #y#o#u## r#e# #c#l#o#s#e# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #t#o# #s#e#e# #t#h#i#s#,# #t#h#e#n# #y#o#u## r#e# #t#o#o# #c#l#o#s#e#.# #B#a#c#k# #o#f#f#,# #b#o#z#o## #o#n# #a# #l#i#g#h#t#n#i#n#g# #b#o#l#t#-#d#e#c#o#r#a#t#e#d# #c#i#r#c#l#e#.##  
# #A#f#t#e#r# #m#u#c#h# #c#o#m#p#l#a#i#n#i#n#g#,# #P#e#r#c#y# #h#a#d# #g#o#t# #h#i#s# #f#o#r#c#i#b#l#y# #d#o#n#e#.# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #a#t# #f#i#r#s#t# #g#a#v#e# #a#n# #o#p#i#n#i#o#n# #o#f## # H#o#w# #a#b#o#u#t# ## B#o#r#n# #t#o# #w#h#i#n#e## ,# #o#r# ## W#i#m#p## ,# #o#r# ## I# #a#m# #a# #s#c#a#r#e#d#y#-#c#a#t## ?## # P#e#r#c#y# #g#a#v#e# #a#n# #o#p#i#n#i#o#n# #o#f# #t#h#a#t# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #g#o# #t#o# #T#a#r#t#a#r#u#s#,# #w#h#i#c#h# #c#a#m#e# #i#n#t#o# #a# #f#u#l#l# #b#l#o#w#n##  
#a#r#g#u#m#e#n#t# #t#h#a#t# #N#i#c#o# #a#n#d# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #e#v#e#n#t#u#a#l#l#y# #b#r#o#k#e# #u#p#,# #a#f#t#e#r# #m#u#c#h# #h#y#s#t#e#r#i#c#a#l# #l#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#.##  
# #A#f#t#e#r# #t#h#a#t#,# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #s#a#i#d#,# ## W#e#l#l#,# #P#e#r#c#e#,# #w#h#y# #i#s# #y#o#u#r# #h#e#n#n#a# #t#a#t#t#o#o# #w#r#i#t#t#e#n# #a#s# ## G#o# #t#o# #T#a#r#t#a#r#u#s#,# #T#h#a#l#i#a## ?## ##  
# #A#n#d# #P#e#r#c#y# #h#a#d# #t#o# #r#u#n# #f#o#r# #h#i#s# #l#i#f#e# #a#s# #T#h#a#l#i#a# #c#a#m#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #h#i#m#.##

# #A#n#d# #t#h#a#t## s# #i#t# #f#o#r# #n#o#w#!# #G#i#v#e# #m#e# #c#o#u#p#l#e# #n#a#m#e#s#,# #a#n#d# #I## l#l# #w#r#i#t#e# #t#h#e# #o#n#e#s#h#o#t#s#!# #P#l#u#s#,# #I# #w#o#u#l#d# #a#p#p#r#e#c#i#a#t#e# #i#t# #i#f# #y#o#u# #g#a#v#e# #m#e# #i#d#e#a#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #o#n#e#s#h#o#t#s#!# #T#h#a#n#k#s# #f#o#r# #r#e#a#d#i#n#g#!##  
# #~#T#h#a#l#i#c#o# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #J#a#c#k#s#o#n##  
# 


End file.
